


I can’t stop thinking about you.

by leaspel



Category: Killing Eve, Villaneve - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anything goes - Freeform, Eve is divorcing Niko yay, Eve wearing more than slacks and turtlenecks, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Slow burn. For the reader, Smug asshole villanelle, Smut, Villanelle and eve meet at a bar, Villaneve, god bless Sandra oh’s soul... she’s not dead they just dress her horribly lol, just know it’s gay and sexy, soft villaneve, some canon references, the romance!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaspel/pseuds/leaspel
Summary: AU where Villanelle and Eve meet at a bar.Slightly canon — multiple references and similarities.Eve divorces Niko because he’s an ass and we all know it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	1. Gin and Tonic

Thursday, _5:45 pm_ :

After two gin and tonics, Eve has been waiting 30 minutes for Niko at the restaurant. She was growing impatient. She couldn’t do it anymore and was planning to give him the divorce papers.

“I can’t believe him,” she thought. “He’s probably too busy snogging Gemma to show..” She snickers under her breath and decides to order another drink.

Her third gin and tonic arrives and she begins to drink it when she notices a woman walking over to her secluded booth with a drink in each hand. She walks up to Eve and stops at the table for a moment before she says, “I couldn’t help but notice you sitting over here all by yourself. I thought I’d bring you a drink.”

Eve admired her for a moment before realizing she should say something. She was honey-blonde and had smooth skin. Maybe 25, 26? Her hair was tied back. She was wearing a black pant suit with a lace bra underneath and doc martens. Her eyes were sort of cat-like. Wide — but alert, as she looked at Eve waiting for a response.

“Oh, this is actually my third one. I’m thinking I shouldn’t drink more after this one” Eve says laughing at the boldness of the woman approaching her with an offering of drinks. And maybe other things.

“Are you sure? This is the best champagne they have here and it would be a crime not to share.”

Eve hesitates and says “Hmm.. I don’t even know your name. How do I know you’re not trying to poison or drug me?”

“Villanelle.” She says looking Eve in the eyes. “You are too pretty to poison, you know?”  
Eve’s brow raises, “Okay that’s... “  
“Too much?”  
“No. That’s just.. I wasn’t expecting that”

“So what’s your name then? So we can stop being strangers.” Suddenly her accent more thick.

“Eve.” As the takes a sip of the drink she already had.

“Eve.” Villanelle repeats taking a drink of her drink as well. “Mind if I sit? You don’t have to drink the champagne. I am more than happy to drink it for you.” She teases.

“Sure. I doubt the person I was supposed to meet is coming anyways.”

“A date?” Villanelle asks curiously as she slides in the booth scooting Eve over.

“No.” She laughs a little unhinged and puts her face in her hands. “My husba-, well, ex-husband. It was to give him the divorce papers.”

Villanelle and Eve are silent for a moment.

“Sorry, that became personal real quick.”

“That’s ok. We don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to.”

“Okay thanks. So why are you here then?” Eve asks turning the attention on Villanelle.

“I’m visiting London for work and saw this shit hole across the street from my hotel and decided to get a drink. I am lucky to find a beautiful woman here just waiting in the booth alone.” She smirks and side eyes Eve.

“What do you do for work?” Eve asks ignoring the second part, curious what this peculiar woman does for a living.

“What do you do for work?” Flipping the question on Eve.

“You still have to answer the question, Villanelle. I work as a forensic psychologist for M15. And you?”

“I’m a private investigator. Freelance. I basically do whatever I want. Someone wants information? I get it.” She looks at Eve intensely.

“So, you’re here in London to investigate someone then?”

“Mmhm,” she says taking another drink still looking at Eve.

“Are you always this intense?” Eve asks.

“You think I’m intense?” She leans in closer to her.

“Well yeah you just walked up to me and you’re looking at me like _that_.”

“Like what, Eve?” She looks down at Eve’s lips and licks her own.

“You know what you’re doing.”

“Okay. Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Looking at Villanelle with a dare in her eyes.

“Ok. There we are then.” As she slips her hand on Eve’s knee. They both drink as if to gain courage.

Eve doesn’t know where to go from there so she begins to say, “Where are you from anyways?”

“Russia, originally, but that is boorriinngg. I’m in Paris now.”

“Paris must be nice this time of year. Is it?” Eve says.

“You’re asking me about the weather? Come on Eve.”

“Well, yeah. I’ve never done this before.”

“Flirting with a woman? I can tell, sweet Eve. Have you ever wanted to be with a woman?”

“Umm. I’ve never really thought about it”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s ok. We can just be friends if that’s what you want. I’d still like to get to know you.”

“I’m not really sure what I want anymore.” She says head in her hands. She’s clearly stressed out from her relationship and the uncertainty of her life.

“Do you want this champagne?” She pushes the second glass towards Eve.

“Actually, yes please,” Eve says as she finishes off the tonic and begins on the champagne. “How many drinks have you had, Villanelle?”

“Two glasses of champagne.”

“This is my forth so let me buy you one so you can catch up to me.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” Villanelle’s eyebrow raises.

Eve orders Villanelle a gin and tonic because god knows she can’t afford the champagne Villanelle bought. Villanelle will take whatever Eve gives to her.

Two hours pass and the women are still sat at the booth, a little too close to each other. They drunkenly talk about their work. They learn they share a similar interest in learning about people’s behaviors.

_7:45pm_

Eve’s phone rings. She picks it up and tells Villanelle that it’s her husband. Villanelle groans and rolls her eyes. Eve answers.

“What Niko.” She says sharply.

“Sorry I didn’t make it for dinner.”

“I don’t care that you weren’t here for dinner. I told you I needed to give you the divorce paperwork.”

“Can you drop the papers at Gemma’s this evening then since you’re the one that wants the divorce.”

“Rude to stand me up for 2 hours and think I’ll just meet you wherever. But yeah, I’ll be there in 30 so this can be over as soon as possible.” She doesn’t wait for Niko to respond and hangs up. She looks at Villanelle and apologizes with her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I have to cut this short, but I really want to be done with him. Can I give you my number? I’d like to meet with you again.”

“Sure, Eve.” 

They exchange numbers and soon Villanelle is in the booth alone, suddenly aware of the emptiness where Eve had just sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first shot at writing a fic. I can’t stop thinking about villaneve and now you can’t either.
> 
> -lea <3


	2. Cheers? Cheers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has cut off Niko from talking twice already. We love to see it.

[Villanelle’s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1j00FwgolTeyldgOUSsrSU?si=7O0kJ9GETeiZDWFluK4fkQ&nd=1)

Thursday, _8:03pm_

Gemma’s place is a 15 minute walk from the restaurant. She approaches the door to knock but before she gets the chance, Niko opens the door. 

“I don’t want to stay, so can you take these and I can pick them up this week.” 

“You look like you’ve been on holiday.” Niko says.

Eve was glowing from her lingering drunkness. And one might say from the interaction with Villanelle that she just couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“Yeah, I’ve been doing actually pretty well.” It was partly a lie. She was drinking too much and sleeping too little, but tonight she feels good. Like she has something to look forward to. 

Eve hands him the documents but he lingers at the door as if he has something else to say.

“Bye, Niko. I better have these in my hands by the end of the week.” She walks away swiftly before Niko was going to talk.

———

_8:34pm_

Eve makes it back to her place and immediately takes off her shoes and pours a glass of red wine. She gets out of her work clothes from the day, pulls on an oversized shirt, and slumps into the couch with a sigh. She thinks about how quiet it is without Niko around to question her and complain about her work.

In this moment, she feels content on the sofa with her glass of wine. She reflects on her day. Even though her work day wasn’t interesting besides switching lunches with Bill, she did meet Villanelle. 

_ Villanelle. _

“Holy shit.” Eve remembers she has her phone number. She sits up for a moment and glances at her phone on the table debating on what to do. She picks up her phone and looks at the keyboard completely unsure of what to say. She decides to pour another glass of wine since the drinks from earlier had worn off and to think about what she wanted to say.

She decided on, 

_Hi. It’s Eve. Did you make it to your hotel safely? I just want to make sure you weren’t murdered or anything._

Villanelle is in the bath when she hears her phone vibrate on the counter. She debates if she should check it or finish her bath first. She decides to check it in case it was Eve, and sure enough...

Villanelle smiles. 

_Yes lol I can take care of myself, Eve. But I don’t think that’s the only reason you decided to text me._

She squirms in the bath.

_No it’s not._

_Honestly.._

_I can’t stop thinking about you_

Eve sends it in three messages.

Villanelle raises her brow as she reads.

_What about me?_

_Well, I think about what you’re wearing, what you’re doing, and who you’re doing it with._

_I think about what friends you have and what you eat before you work._

_What shampoo you use._

_I think about your eyes and your mouth and the other women you’ve been with._

_I just want to know everything._

Villanelle blushes but wouldn’t admit it if she had to.

_So you really like me that much?_

_I know we just met, but yes, I think so._

_I’ve been thinking about you too, Eve._

_You have?_

_Yes._

_I’ve been thinking about your beautiful hair. How it would feel in my hands. And how badly I wish we had kissed before you sped away._

_I’m sorry I had to go. Let’s have a proper date since this one was cut far too short. Does Saturday evening work? You pick the place. I want to see what kind of places you like._

_That’s okay. I’m not used to having to be patient, but I think it’s good for me to take it slow._

_Saturday works for me. I know just the place. Let’s meet at the shithole we were at tonight and we’ll go from there. 7pm._

_What do you mean you’re not used to being patient?_

_Meeting at the shithole it is._

_Many of the women I’m with are just hookups. I usually flirt with them and they come back to wherever I’m staying. They are gone by the morning. I have quite the appetite, Eve. You know that’s why I approached you, at first._

_Well yes I know. You weren’t very subtle lol._

_What can I say? I know what I like. I know you haven’t done anything like this before so this is all on your terms, okay?_

_Okay. Thank you, Villanelle. I think I just need to warm up to the idea that I also like women._

_I understand._

_I feel lucky to be a woman you might like._

_Do you only fancy women, yourself?_

_Mostly, yes. I’ve had a few casual threesomes with men and women, but I’ve only ever had serious relationships with women._

_How many serious relationships have you had?_

_Hmm, 2._

_Oh wow. I thought there would be more._

_Well, I don’t give many people my heart. The sex is fun but true emotional intimacy is rare._

_I’m not sure I’ve ever had that before so I understand._

_Not from your ex-husband?_

_No. Honestly, Niko was a safe choice. Stable. He cares about me, maybe too much, but I never truly felt connected to him or understood by him. He never supported my work so I felt suffocated by his judgements._

_I’m sorry, Eve. You deserve to feel understood and appreciated like the strong woman that you are. You’re a badass ya know? Niko doesn’t even know what hit him._

_Thank you. And yeah he’s gonna get knocked into next week if I don’t have the paperwork by Sunday, honestly. I want to appreciate living in my own place as a single woman for once. I took for granted all my time living on my own before Niko._

_Well, let me pour a glass of wine and let’s pre cheers to your soon-to-be divorce._

Villanelle gets out of the bath to pour some wine, but immediately gets back in and refreshes the water so it’s warm again. 

_You’re slacking! I already have a glass myself._

_I really am. I need to get on your level for sure. My glass is ready. Cheers?_

_Cheers !_

They both drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr if you want to @lunarsaturnian or my stan Twitter @lanawintersxf
> 
> If you haven’t noticed I am a fan of the multiple text rather than constant paragraphs. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos <3


	3. Villanelle. Villanelle. Villanelle.

Thursday, _9:40pm_

Eve and Villanelle are tipsy . 

_So, what are you doing? Besides drinking and enjoying your time alone._

_I’m just watching TV and eating crisps. What are you doing?_

Eve continues to eat her nacho cheese Doritos on the sofa and watches Bones.

_Hahaha I’m in the bath. Enjoying my wine, some music, and the warm water, but it would be better if you were in the bath with me. What are you wearing, Eve?_

_You sound like a horny teenage boy lol. Just underwear and an old graphic tee that is way too big._

_Not a teenage boy, but horny nonetheless. I bet you look cute in your shirt. I’d say what I’m wearing but fortunately I’m not wearing anything._

_Ah yes. That is how the bath works._

_You are getting sassy, Eve. I like it. How much wine have you had?_

_Two glasses. Two very full glasses._

_Ahh must be the wine, then. Or you just really like to tease._

_Maybe both._

Eve bites her lip.

_You sure are playing hard to get. Don’t get me excited._

_Or what? You can’t do anything from the bath._

_No, I can’t, but I can be patient. Can you?_

Villanelle sends a photo. Only her lips, shoulders and collarbones are shown with a slight peek of the rise of her breasts. Some loose hairs falling from her bun touching her skin.

_You’re not the only one that can tease, sweet Eve._

_ Wow that took my breath away. You are so beautiful, Villanelle.  _

_ Thank you, I know. I can’t wait to take your breath away and not from a picture._

_ Soon enough. _

Eve sends a photo of her own. She is sitting leaned up against the sofa and has her shirt pulled up. Showing a glimpse of her stomach, maroon lace underwear, and the curve of her thigh.

_ Jesus Christ. You’re going to kill me. _

_ No dying! I must go to sleep now Villanelle. I have work in the morning. _

It’s already 11pm. Eve has to be up in less than 7 hours.

_Wow you really are a big tease, you know. Do you have to go to work? I’d rather you talk to me all night and all day tomorrow._

_Yes. I promise to text you in the morning. Sweet dreams._

_Sweet dreams. xxx_

Eve brushes her teeth and gets into bed. 

“What am I doing?” 

She’s not sure what’s gotten into her, but she likes it.

———

Friday , _8:05 am_

Eve walks into work. She says hi to Kenny and Elena and stops by Bill’s desk to give him a croissant she bought for him on the walk to work. 

“Thank you. You look perkier than usual. Did you get laid?”

“Haha very funny, but no not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly.” 

“I think I met someone.” 

“Go on spill it. Who is he.”

“Who said it was a he?”

Bill’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh, Eve. You really must tell now.”

“Uh her name is Villanelle. We met at the pub yesterday. She’s literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and she propositioned me with a drink and flirted with me. We actually texted until late last night.”

“Wow Eve. I was not expecting that. Good for you. It’s about time you do something that makes you happy.” 

“Thanks. I’m meeting with her tomorrow evening for a proper date.”

“You must tell me everything first thing Monday morning.”

“Of course I will.”

Eve walks to her desk and tried to focus on building a psychological profile for a recent case while eating her croissant, but all she can think about is Villanelle. Her hand touching her knee. The way she looked at Eve like she was ready to devour her. The rise of her breast.

_God. I’m never gonna get anything done._

She decides to text Villanelle since she can’t get her out of her mind anyways.

_ Hey.  _

_ Hey. Good morning to you too. _

_ What are you doing? _

_Thinking about you, Eve. I’m on a stakeout, too. What about you?_

_I’m at work. I’m thinking about you too. I can’t focus._

_The thought of me is distracting you that much? We’ve known each other for less than a day._

_Yeah, well you make me feel things I have never experienced before._

_I love how I occupy your mind so much. I wish I could help you._

_How could you possibly help?_

_Mm. Don’t be coy. You know exactly how I could help you, but it won’t help you focus if I tell you. It’ll only distract you more._

_Please tell me. I’m not gonna get anything done today anyways._

She looks around feeling guilty like her coworkers could know what she’s doing at any second.

_Well._

_First, I’d take you to the bathroom at your work. Even though I’d rather have you here in my bed. I’d lock the door so we’d have privacy. Maybe I’d start with light kisses on your chin and your neck, and I’d run my fingertips down your arms and on your thighs while pressing my body against yours. I’d ask, ”Do you want this, Eve?” Into your ear so you can feel my warm breath against your neck._

_Shall I continue? I’m not sure you want to get so worked up this early into your work day with nothing to do about it._

_Yes please._

_You have very nice manners. I’ll keep going since you’re such a good girl. Take your hair down if it’s not already._

Eve does as she’s told.

_My hair is down now._

_Good. Then, I’d kiss you. Gentle at first, but deeper as a bring my hands up to your hair to run my fingers through it. If you bring your hands up to pull me closer to you, I’d pin them above your head and kiss down your neck and bite down softly right on your pulse._

Eve brings her hands to her neck as if she’s rubbing perfume from her wrists to her neck and closes her eyes for a moment. 

“Eve! Meeting in conference room 3. Now.” Her boss Carolyn unknowingly interrupts her daydream. 

Eve sighs with disappointment and texts Villanelle.

_God, I’m getting called into a meeting. Hold that thought. I’ll text you as soon as I can. Worst interruption ever._

_That’s okay. Anticipation only makes it better, sweet Eve. Good luck paying attention at your meeting._

Eve rolls her eyes and makes her way to the conference room where Carolyn, Bill, Kenny, and Elena all sit. They talk about their case and Eve presents her half ass profile that she’s not even proud of. After the hour long meeting, Elena approaches Eve. 

“You’re really off your game today, love. What’s up with you?”

Bill is behind Elena and he shoots Eve a knowing, smug look.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night I think. Plus this divorce with Niko has been overwhelming.” 

“Well, have some coffee, Eve. We need your observations to be able to catch this guy.”

Eve couldn’t care less about this case. All she can think about is Villanelle.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

[Eve’s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3fJKIUgThkfhoWVkdPahJZ?si=wZMAUjgZTZeL0vlEOozfEg)

[Eve’s Outfit for Drinks](https://lunarsaturnian.tumblr.com/post/617768656434249728/eves-outfit-for-drinks-with-friends)

Friday, _11am_

Eve gets coffee and lingers in the break room. 

“Eve! Come have drinks with us tonight.” Kenny suggests.

“When and where?”

“The usual pub. 5:30? Elena’s coming too. She’s over at Bill’s desk convincing him to join too.”

“Fine, but you’re buying my first drink.”

“Deal.”

Eve sits back at her desk to finish her work. She leaves early on Fridays if her work gets done for the week. She avoids the urge to text V so she can get something done.

She makes it until lunchtime.

_I’ve been out of my meeting, but decided to get some stuff done so hopefully I can leave earlier._

_How did that go?_

_It was okay. I didn’t finish the work I was supposed to present at the meeting though, so I had to wing it. I’m having lunch now._

_Hmm I wonder why. I’m sure you killed it regardless._

_Ah fuck you, Villanelle._

_That’s the idea._

_You’re an asshole._

_Admit it, Eve. You like it._

_Maybe so._

_Oh, come on.. you can do better than that._

_Okay. I like it. How’s your work going anyways?_

_It’s fine. I’m investigating a man who is cheating on his wife. I’d rather keep distracting you._

_Sounds like a drag. Thank god it’s almost the weekend. I don’t think I could work another day. My head is clearly not in work mode._

_Where is your head then?_

_I’m thinking about our conversation earlier and our date tomorrow._

_Oh? Did you want me to keep going?_

_Yes._

_Well too bad. As much as I’d love to distract you, I think you should focus on your work so you can leave early. And maybe you’ll find out what I want to do with you tomorrow evening._

_And you think I’m a tease? That’s cruel._

_Sorry, love. Get some work done okay? And text me when you’re off._

_Okay. Talk to you soon._

_———_

_ 3pm _

Eve revises her psych profile and emails it to Carolyn to review. She decides to leave since she’s finished all the important work.

She texts Niko as she’s leaving. She wanted the paper signed by the weekend but she’s feeling impatient.

_ Have you reviewed and signed the paperwork? I’d like to pick it up today. _

_ Yes I have. I’ll be at Gemma’s by 3:30 if you can stop by. _

_ Okay be there at 3:30. _

Eve walks to Gemma’s from work and arrives to find Niko sitting on the steps holding the envelope. 

“I’m sorry it had to end this way.” Niko says as he stands up to hand Eve the documents.

“Why? We weren’t good for each other anyways. This is for the best.”

They say their goodbyes, and Eve decides to stop by her lawyer’s office before it closes to turn in the paperwork.

When she arrives, she gives the envelope to the secretary and goes on her way. 

It’s official. No more Niko.

———

_ 4:17pm _

Eve texts Villanelle because she’s eager to tell her the news.

_I’m off! I also picked up the divorce paperwork and dropped it off at my lawyers office so I’m done with him for good._

_Congratulations, Eve. How does it feel being a free woman?_

_It’s good! I’m relieved I won’t have to deal with him anymore._

_You can be whoever you want now. What are you going to do with your freedom?_

_Well, first I’m stopping at home to change because I’ve been invited for drinks with my coworkers. I’m more looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, though._

_I am also looking forward to meeting with you tomorrow. Wear something you feel good in tonight. You deserve to feel good._

Eve makes it home and puts on black faded slim jeans, a black turtle neck, and a red trench coat. She slides on her Chelsea boots and applies a red lipstick to match her coat. She fluffs her hair for good measure and snaps a photo in the mirror before walking out the door. She decides to send it to Villanelle with the caption: If my mood could be a color, it would be red.

She replies suspiciously quick.

_ Red is a passionate color, Eve. It compliments your skin so beautifully.  _

_ Thank you, Villanelle. I am feeling very passionate this evening. _

_ Passion suits you. I can’t wait to see what you will wear for me tomorrow. _

_ You’ll have to wait and see.  _

_ I’ve made it to the pub. I’ll text you later this evening.  _

_ Don’t have too much fun without me.  _

Eve scoffs and giggles at the message.

———

_5:32pm_

Eve walks in to find Kenny, Elena, and Bill at a high top table with tall seats. They wave her over to their table. 

“Eve, that outfit looks spectacular on you.” Elena says as she gets up and hugs Eve. 

“Thanks. You look gorgeous as always.”

She hugs Kenny and Bill as well.

“The usual? You did say I am buying your drink.” Kenny says.

“Yes. You know me well.”

Kenny waves down a server to order Eve’s drink. Everyone else already has a full glass. 

“God, you must tell us what’s gotten into you. You’re literally glowing.” Elena gawks. 

Bill shoots a smirk at Eve.

“Well, the divorce paperwork is all signed and turned into my lawyer. It’s official.”

“Congrats! I’m so happy for you. No wonder you look so good.” Elena says.

“That’s good news. I’m buying your second drink, then. As long as you get something different than your little tonic water.” Bill scoffs and Eve laughs.

Eve’s gin and tonic arrives.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot. It’s been a difficult year but I think it’s all finally looking up.”

Elena rubs Eve’s arm as if to console her. 

“You deserve to be happy, Eve. It looks good on you.” Kenny mentions.

“Cheers?” Eve says. 

“Cheers!” Everyone says clinking their glasses together.

They talk about their work and love lives. Eve decides to stay quiet when they talk about love. She wants to keep Villanelle to herself for now; besides Bill. Everyone else would make a big deal of it. It’s too fresh for it to be serious, and she likes the idea of keeping it all for herself. Bill talks about his travel adventures and crazy sex stories. Eve orders a glass of Merlot that Bill pays for. They laugh for hours and have a genuine good time. By 8:45pm, Bill, Kenny and Elena begin wrapping it up. 

“This has been such a great night. I really needed this.” Elena says as she puts on her coat and grabs her bag. “Thanks for coming, Eve. Wouldn’t have been any fun without you. Congratulations, again.” Elena and Kenny leave together.

“Would you like me to walk you home, Eve.” Bill asks.

“Umm sure. Let me finish up my glass of wine.”

Eve finishes her wine. When they walk outside, it’s raining lightly. Eve and Bill walk in a peaceful silence to her place. They make it to the steps when Bill says, “This was fun. We should all do this more often.”

“I think so too. Thanks for walking me home. I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yes. See you Monday.” He says with a wink. And then he’s off.

Eve walks into her place, sets down her keys, takes of her coat, and kicks off her shoes. She pours a glass of wine since it’s only 9pm on a Friday and she always has some around. Hell, when did the date or time of day ever stop her from having wine. She decides to turn on some music instead of the TV like she usually does. 

She’s feeling good as music plays over her wireless speaker. 

_ Seemed like the real thing but I was so blind _

She dances and sways her hips to the music as she goes to the sofa with her wine. She finds herself texting Villanelle. 

_Hi angel_

_Hi, Eve._

_I don’t think I’m much of an angel, do you? A devil, maybe. A serpent tempting sweet Eve to taste the forbidden fruit? That I could see._

_You have the face of an angel at least. Lucifer was once beautiful you know._

_Well, thank you. What are you doing? Are you home from getting drinks?_

_Yes, I’m at home sitting down with a glass of wine like always. I have music playing._

_What kind of wine? What song is playing now?_

_You’re asking a lot of questions. Pinot noir and Heart of Glass by Blondie._

_I’m curious about you is all. That is a good song._

_Yeah, it is. What are you doing?_

_I just got out of the shower. I’m getting dressed now._

_Dressed for what?_

_Just bed, silly. Now whose asking questions._

_Oh right._

_So how was your night?_

_It was really good. I had fun. I’m not really ready for it to be over._

_The fun?_

_Yeah. I wanna have more fun._

_Oh you do now? What are you thinking._

_I’ve been worked up since what you said this morning. The wine isn’t helping either._

She dances her fingertips across her lower stomach and hips.

_Oh god._

_Are you going to touch yourself?_

_Hmm maybe. I might wait to see what tomorrow brings._

_Wow Eve._

_I think you should wait so I can watch. Would you like me to watch?_

_Yes._

_Then wait for tomorrow._

_Okay. Tomorrow._

_Good. There we are then._

_Can you tell me what we’re gonna do tomorrow?_

_I’ll just say I’m taking you to one of my favorite places for some food and drinks. Maybe a club after? But after after I just want to be in your presence and listen to music and dance._

_That sounds really nice, V. I can’t wait._

_Me either. I want to taste what you taste like, too, if all goes well._

_What do you think I’d taste like?_

_Mm. Probably wine since you love it so much. But also cinnamon and vanilla. I bet you taste so fucking good._

_Guess you’ll have to wait and see._

_Yes. I guess I do. But so do you. You’ve been needy all day. Imagine when I finally get to pleasure your needy cunt._

And she closes her eyes and does. Villanelle’s lips trailing down her body, to her hips to her legs and starting with a kiss to her clit. Eyes looking up to her. Prodding her tongue gently across and down her folds.

Eve shudders and squeezes her legs together to open her eyes and shake her head as if to end the thought. It’s too much.

_God, Villanelle..._

_What, Eve? Use your words._

_I’m.. imagining it. I really need it._

_Need what?_

_God I just need you. You’re mouth on me. And hands everywhere. I need you to touch me._

_I’m sure you do. When was the last time someone made you cum?_

_Months. At least 6 months._

_Wow, you really do need it. I’ll fix that. Tomorrow._

_I hate to leave you worked up but it seems that’s what I’m good at. I’m going to go to sleep. I hope you have sweet dreams. Hopefully some of me. See you soon. X_

_Okayy tomorrow.. See you soon._

Eve huffs as she gets up from the couch to change and brush her teeth. She’s so frustrated but knows it’ll be best to wait until tomorrow. She gets into bed and thinks about how tomorrow could go.

Villanelle gets into bed and scrunches her face from being excited. She really likes Eve. She can’t wait for tomorrow.

They each turn out their bedside lamps and go to sleep.


	5. The Sun

[Eve and Villanelle’s Date Outfits](https://lunarsaturnian.tumblr.com/post/621327243951636480/date-night)

Saturday, _9:37 am_

Eve wakes up and immediately starts boiling water to make coffee. She doesn’t have anything to do besides get ready and enjoy her day off. She plans to spend some time straightening her place and making breakfast. Crepes with honey. Strawberries and bananas, too. She thinks Villanelle would like them. Maybe she’ll make them for her in the morning. 

God, she’s feeling so weirdly romantic. Making her place look nice. Thinking of waking up with her and making her breakfast.

_Jesus, you just met the girl and you’re thinking of making her breakfast and having a domestic morning with her._ She thinks to herself.

She knows this is going to happen though. She wants it to happen. There’s no need to deny herself this pleasure, even though Villanelle came into her life unexpectedly.  _Who knows_ _._ She thinks.  _Maybe this just signals a new chapter of my life._

She’ll have to find out what Villanelle is to her. Maybe it’ll just be sex. But maybe it could be more. Eve wouldn’t mind dating women. They are beautiful and soft and unique and stylish and can actually make other women orgasm. In fact, the only porn she really watches is lesbian porn. Straight porn is never focused on the women’s pleasure. 

_How is it that I haven’t thought of being with women until now. Better late than never I guess._

After breakfast, Eve brushes her teeth while she turns on music. She jumps in the shower and sings along to Dancing Queen by ABBA. 

———

Villanelle runs two miles through London too easily and buys a mango coconut smoothie before going out to watch the target for her current job. It’s always good to check what they do on a day to day to track their schedule and pinpoint any outliers. She finds him at his gym and watches him for an hour before following him home. 

“God, he is so boring.”  She mutters under her breath before heading back to her hotel. She wants time to get ready for the evening. 

_ It’s the weekend anyways.  _ _I’ll have a nice bath before dinner._

Villanelle goes back to her hotel where she orders room service and picks out her outfit while she waits for it.

“Mm, I wonder what Eve would like.”

The lace under the suit seemed to have interested her last time. Maybe more masculine again with a hint of feminine? 

She lays out a few pants and button ups but decides on something more feminine than the pieces she was laying out. Straight legged trousers with a sparkly bandeau and yellow overcoat. Chunky black boots of course. She sets out her outfit for later and picks out something to change in after since she’s might stay at Eve’s anyways. Blue tiger satin robe. T-shirt and shorts too. She packs a bag but decides not to bring it on the date. She’ll pick it up if they decide to go back to Eve’s. Well, Villanelle knows she will want to go back to Eve’s and she hopes Eve will want that too. 

Her pancakes and fruit that she ordered arrives and she tips the bell hop generously.

———

When Eve gets out of the shower, she puts on a charcoal face mask that Elena told her to try, and she paints her nails a plum color. Once her nails dry, Eve browses through her closet for an outfit. After changing her mind 5 times she decides on a black lace blouse and gold metallic midi skirt and simple black heels. She’s not used to dressing up like this; especially not twice in one week. She finds she’s enjoying it more than she thought she would. She never really felt the need to dress up; especially not for her own benefit. She would only ever wear something nice in hopes Niko would notice, but he rarely noticed any of her efforts. She decides to start dressing up more often. She likes the way it makes her feel and she thinks Villanelle will appreciate it too.

———

3:24pm

Villanelle decides to check in with Eve that they are still meeting.

_Meeting at 7 still?_

_Yep still meeting at 7! Unless you wanna meet earlier?_

_I don’t have anything to do until then so we can meet earlier. Tell me when and I’ll be there._

_5 pm then. We can walk around before we go to dinner or something._

_Okay. Two hours till I see you. Much better than the 4 it would’ve been._

_Agreed. I’m looking forward to seeing you, too._

_See you soon x_

———

5:02 pm

Eve is nervous as she makes her way to the pub they met at. A good nervous. The anticipation and question of what her night could be like stirs in her head.

As she walks up, she sees Villanelle with her shoulder leaning on the brick. She’s clearly people watching. As she scans her line of sight and finds Eve, her eyes widen slightly and she pushes off the brick.

“Hi, Eve.”

“Hi, Villanelle. Or can I call you, V?”

“You can call me whatever you’d like.”

Eve blushes slightly and moves her eyes from Villanelle’s.

“I think I’ll use both.” And she looks back up at her.

“You look lovely by the way. I love your bracelets and rings.” V says as she takes Eve’s hand to look closer at her bracelets. It’s really just an excuse to touch her.

“Thank you. You look stunning yourself.”

“Thank you.” Villanelle doesn’t let go of Eve’s hand, but rather positions it so they are holding hands. “Shall we walk?”

“Yes. Lead the way.”

They begin to walk towards the center of the city.

“How was your day, Eve?”

“Good. I just had a nice day off by relaxing and getting ready for this.”

“You got all dressed up for me?” Villanelle softly bumps Eve’s hip as she walks, but not enough to seem intentional.

“Not all for you.” Eve scoffs. “It feels good to dress nice. But you are an elegant and sexy woman and I have to live up to that when I’m standing next to you.”

Villanelle stops abruptly and turns towards her. Eve follows. 

“You are an elegant and sexy woman too, Eve. You don’t have to live up to me. You’re a goddess all on your own.”

“Thank you, Villanelle. I guess I haven’t felt very confident recently. But thank you.” She gets on her tiptoes and kisses Villanelle quickly on the cheek and starts walking away. Villanelle pauses with gay panic as Eve pulls her by the hand.

“This way, right?”

“Uh huh.” she follows like a puppy dog. Funny how soft a simple kiss on her cheek makes her. 

“So how was your day?” Eve asks.

“Boring. Just work. The thought of seeing you got me through it though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She looks at Eve through her eyelashes and smiles.

“So where are you taking me? It’s a bit early for dinner, no?”

“I found a cocktail lounge for us to grab a drink before dinner. And I had reservations at 7:30 but I called and they moved it to 6:30 just for us.” 

“Seriously? You have everyone worshipping the ground you walk on, huh?”

“I am devastating, obviously. Besides, I would do anything for a beautiful woman who is blessing me with her time.” She pauses. “Do you worship the ground I walk on, Eve?”

“Wh-what no I just mean...” Eve clears her throat. “I think your presence is intense.. hm? Like a magnet. People can’t say no, and they probably wouldn’t want to if they could. They’re drawn to your energy and are curious about you. You’re power is just all consuming.”

“I feel like you’re not talking about people in general here...Eve.” Before Eve can object Villanelle says, “We’re here.”

Eve looks up and sees the sign says “The Ivy” with the “y” turning into a vine that underlines the word. Villanelle holds the door for Eve, but follows close behind. 

“Wow, this is really nice.” Eve pauses to take it in as Villanelle passes her.

The lighting is dim and the walls and high ceilings are paneled with a dark wood and occasional mirror. The windows have stain glass designs in reds, purples, and blues. There is a statement chandelier at the bar that lit that area the most. The lounge area was darker and occupied with a red velvet divan and multiple other loveseats with intricate woodwork.

Villanelle turns and asks, ”Do you want to sit at the bar or in the lounge?”

She looks at the bar to see two couples and three other men that are there alone. The lounge was empty.

“Umm lounge.”

“Okay. I’ll order us drinks and bring them over. Anything specific you want? They can make anything.

“Surprise me.” She smiles and then turns and walks to the lounge. 

As she waits, she observes the people at the bar. One couple flirts and touches each other too much. The other men are dressed well like they could be of high status. She wonders why there aren’t more people here on a Saturday evening. Her eyes move to Villanelle speaking to the bartender. The outfit she picked is really bright and gorgeous on her. It makes her shine next to all the dreary men in the plain suits. Her single braid tracing across her back. She looks so tall and powerful; more so than the men she’s standing next to. Villanelle turns her head and catches Eve looking at her while she’s waiting for the drinks. Eve tries to look away but Villanelle obviously caught her gazing at her. Eve looks up and Villanelle gives her a smug look, but looks away as her drinks are presented to her. She walks to Eve and sits on the loveseat parallel to her. 

“Like what you see?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring at me, Eve.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. You’re coat is very bright. You’re like the sun.”

“Is that good?” 

“Yes, you’re glowing.”

Villanelle and Eve just look into each other for a few seconds. Villanelle laughs softly and looks down at the drinks.

“I got us both a French 75.” She slides Eve’s drink to her. 

“What’s that?” She picks it up and looks at it peculiarly.

“Taste it and guess. Let’s see if you can get it.”

Eve brings it up to her lips and takes a small drink.

“Hmm.. champagne... your favorite I see. But also gin?”

“Yes! I’ll give it to you. It also has lemon juice and a bit of sugar.” 

“Interesting.” She takes another sip. “I like it.”

“Glad to hear it. You pick our next drink okay? Let’s make it a thing.”

“Okay.” She smiles at V. There is a moment of silence. Something lingering over them. Eve gets up and sits next to Villanelle on the loveseat. “So about what I said before we walked in. I’m the one curious about you, I’ll admit, but the way you just exist and move through life would mesmerize anyone.”

“How do you mean?” She leans forward.

“Well that’s how you get so many women. Your presence. You work for yourself and do and take what you want.”

“Well, what you don’t see is that it’s lonely, Eve. No number of hookups could fulfill me. I’m alone most of the time. I see so many parts of the world but there’s always something missing, you know?” 

“So, what do you want? Honestly.”

“Normal stuff. Someone to watch movies with.”

Eve laughs. 

“What?!”

“You’re a prolific investigator who can do anything and go anywhere and have anyone, and you just want someone to watch movies with?”

“Yeah. I mean that. I want someone to live everyday life with. Mundanity and all.”

“Wow. You are soft behind that strong wall you put up.” Eve smirks at her and nudges V’s arm. 

“Yeah, well I could still incapacitate a large man so don’t get any ideas.”

“Oh? I’m definitely thinking. You can take down a large man? That’s sexy.”

“You think so?” She takes a drink while still looking at Eve.

Eve nods. “You must be strong then?” She reaches out to rest her hand on Villanelle’s upper arm that’s unfortunately still covered by a coat.

Villanelle reacts by grabbing Eve’s wrist. Firmly and steady but not hurting her. Eve gasps with surprise. 

She breathes in and looks up at Eve. Lingering on her lips first, she looks up at Eve’s eyes and makes a noticeable exhale. “I am.” She let’s go of Eve’s wrist. 

“Anyways.” Her eye brow raises as she looks at her watch. “It’s about 6:10. We should go so we can make it to our reservation.” 

Eve clears her throat. “Okay.” She downs the rest of her drink. Villanelle reaches her hand out to Eve as she stands. Villanelle guides Eve by the hand out of the lounge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late post. The world is super overwhelming and going about my normal life and acting like everything is okay at work is really draining.
> 
> Enjoy <3 next update won’t take so long


	6. Temptation of Lilith

Villanelle orders a ride for them.

“We will take a car. It’s far too long of a walk to be comfortable.”

Eve nods as she takes V’s hand and then interlocks their arms to get closer. V looks down at her with a soft smile. She’s really enjoying the nice casuality of being with Eve. Eve slightly feels spoiled but Villanelle doesn’t think anything of it.

They stay close to another while they wait for the car.

The driver arrives and Villanelle holds the door open for Eve, and she slides in and scoots Eve with her body just as they did the night they met. During the drive, Eve finds it hard not to be touching Villanelle in some way. Their hands brush each other. Eve’s linger to V’s thigh to which she takes hold of Eve’s hand to hold. Eve rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. The driver stays quiet during the drive and so do they. The old school classic rocks play on the drivers aux. Some Fleetwood Mac, Siouxie, and Blondie. Eve was thrilled with the music selection; five out of five stars.

6:30pm

When they arrive, the outdoor was covered in twinkling lights and plants and golden sconces. V gets out first and helps Eve out. As they get closer, Eve sees the restaurant name, _Cuore Pulsante Dell'amore._

They walk inside while holding hands.

“Ah, Vill!” A woman walks from the back with excitement. “Right on time. Your table is ready. Follow me.”

The booth the woman seats them in is mostly secluded from the rest of the restaurant. It has a curve booth with a high back as if to fit a party. Eve notices that this place is more contemporary than the last. It has high ceilings and a light, neutral toned color scheme with green plants surrounding every turn. 

Once they are seated, Villanelle says, “Thank you, Helena. It’s nice to see you.” She winks at the older woman. 

She puts hand on V’s shoulder. “Nice to see you as well, Vill.” And she walks away.

“What the hell? You know her?”

“Yeah. That’s how I got this reservation. Her guestbooks are backed up for a year because people want to eat here. She’s a renowned chef. I’ve worked with her in the past.”

“Oh, okay.” Almost with relief.

“What?” V lightheartedly gasps. “You’re not jealous are you?” She full belly laughs.

“No! You must be friendly with all the women then.”

“Oh stop, Eve. I’m here with you right now. Present with you. Because I want to be.” She rests her hand over Eve’s that was resting on the table.

“Right, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re cute when you’re jealous.” She squeezes Eve’s hand slightly and bites her lip. “Well, you’re cute all the time, actually.”

The waiter walks up and begins taking their drink order, and jolts Eve and Villanelle back into the real world. Eve decides to order the house wine for each of them. 

“We’ll have the Chardonnay. Two glasses please.” She looks at V. 

“Good. I’ll have that right out for you, and I’ll be back to take your dinner order.” The waiter says and walks away.

“You’re sexy when you take charge, too.” Villanelle says once he is out of earshot.

“Oh yeah?” She subconsciously closes the space between their thighs. She puts her hand on V’s thigh when she realized she brought herself closer.

“Yeah. You think others bend to my will... If only you knew how much power you could have over someone.”

“I feel like you’re not talking about just _anyone_ in general here, are you?” Eve suggests.

Villanelle’s eyebrow raises catching the reference from earlier. “No. I think you need to learn to accept your influence and use it to get what you want. We are the same. You just don’t know your power yet.” She leans in closer to Eve and looks at her lips.

“Two glasses of Chardonnay.” The waiter comes out of nowhere to drop the drinks off. With Eve’s hand still nonchalantly resting on the other woman’s thigh, they order their expensive dinners and get back to being so present with another that they feel like the only people in the world. The enclosed booth helps. 

Villanelle takes off her coat and folds it to the side of her. Eve becomes suddenly hyperaware of the bareness of Villanelle’s abdomen. 

“So, what do you like Eve?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you like being in control or do you like to lose control?” Eve absentmindedly squeezes Villanelle’s thigh. V notices.

“I find that there are pleasures in both, but with my ex I was usually in control. With women.. I don’t know. I’ve never had to think about it, until now.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see where the night takes us then?” Villanelle raise her glass to cheers Eve. Eve leans into V’s ear and says, “To us.” Her bottom lip slightly bumps into the shell of Villanelle’s ear and her fingers dance on her leg. Villanelle looks at Eve, her eyes a shade darker. Eve removes her hand from V’s thigh and looks up at her as she takes a drink of her wine. She acts as if she didn’t just pick the fruit from the garden of Eden.

“Eve, if you’re going to be such a tease then I’ll have to kiss you. I’d like to do other things to you, but that should wait for after dinner.”

“I  wish you _would_ kiss me. You’re all ta-“

Villanelle shuts her up with a slow and soft kiss. Gentle but pressing.

They pull away from each other. “Wow.” She pauses and looks back down at Villanelle’s lips. “Your lips are very soft.” Eve breathes heavily as she practically melts from desire. “What could you possibly want to do to me?” 

“Mmm,” She says as if tasting something delicious like Eve’s words. “I thought you were going to say I was all talk, but now you want me to?”

“You are good at it. Your voice is really sexy, but what I want to know is what else your mouth can do.” 

Villanelle laughs at that. “Ahh I see.” She leans in closer to Eve’s ear, so she can feel the heat of her breath and the vibrations of her voice, “Does this turn you on?” 

“Yes.” She reaches out for the other woman just to grab anything she can find. She settles on Villanelle’s wrist.

“Seems like you do like the talk then.” V says like the smug asshole that she is. Villanelle says with almost a whisper, “Do you actually want to know what I want to do with you right now?” 

“Yes. I do. Amuse me.”

Villanelle raises her eyebrow at the ‘amuse me’ comment, but she decides to let it slide this once, “I would kiss you until you felt drunk. Hmm? First.” She moves to kiss Eve while she looks at her lips. She’s slow at first, but Eve darts out her tongue across V’s bottom lip to show her that she wants more. As her hand move to Eve’s face, Villanelle deepens the kiss and Eve audibly makes a soft sigh. V breaks the kiss and slowly traces her fingertips across Eve’s jawline as she moves her hand off of her face, down her body, and to her thigh. “Then, it would be my turn to touch you under the table.” Her skirt is far too long for easy access to her skin. She moves along the fabric from above her knee to her inner thigh slowly while accidentally bringing the fabric up. “Although, I’d touch you everywhere but where you actually need it until you’re begging for my tongue on you.” She leans into Eve’s neck, and Eve responds by lifting and turning her chin slightly to give V better access. Villanelle playfully licks Eve’s neck, just once, and then presses her kiss onto her chin. She grasps at Eve’s thigh. Eve responds by opening her legs, not much, but enough for Villanelle to press two fingers against her clothed center. It takes everything in her not to make a sound. Villanelle looks up from Eve’s neck and says, “You look ravishing when you’re turned on by the way.” She grabs Eve’s chin with her thumb and pointer finger of her other hand to bring her face to hers, so she could look her in the eyes and says, “I’d have to get under this table and make you feel the way you deserve.” She let’s go of Eve’s face and then finishes off her wine. Their food arrives. 

“Ah perfect timing! I am famished.” V pulls away from Eve.

Eve is like ???

How in the hell did she just entrap her in a world of Villanelle. Villanelle. Villanelle. It’s like she’s becoming insatiable to her desires.

“That was rude.” Eve is a little flustered and feeling a little drunk from lust just like Villanelle wants her to be.

“Yeah?” She reaches over to kiss Eve’s cheek. “What do you want from me? We are in public, love.” Then she takes a huge bite of her pesto and artichoke fettuccine just to suck it up obnoxiously. 

Eve recollects her self and starts to eat her eggplant capellini.

“That wouldn’t always stop me, but I have other plans for you. I don’t want it to happen in this booth. I’d rather it a bed. I want to hear the sounds I can get out of you.” She casually takes another bite of food; Eve nearly chokes on her own.

“Now, we can’t do that here now can we?”

“No, probably not.”

“It’ll be worth the wait. If that’s still what you’re going to want later.”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be just be a want by then. More of a need.”

“Hmm? That makes it more fun. Getting to see just how wet you are once I finally undress you after hours of only soft touches and naughty words. How good everything else will feel. Foreplay, Eve. I know it’s not something you’re used to.” She giggles to herself.

“Hey! Its not my fault that men suck at it. You’re also just really good at it.”

“Thanks, Eve. I’m good at a lot of things.”

Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes, but she actually likes Villanelle’s confidence. It’s a breath of fresh air from the idea that women are seen as vain when they actually know their worth. Another tactic for men to oppress women further. The fact that Villanelle threatens that idea is so sexy and rebellious. 

“Can’t wait for you to show me all the things you’re good at.” She drinks and they look at each other with mischief but look away to eat their foods.

They eat for a few minutes until Villanelle puts down her utensils and says, “I have a few things for us to talk about.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Well, if we’re gonna have sex, we have to talk about our kinks and interests. Boundaries are important. Do you have anything you like or know you don’t like? Or things you want to try?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Things have been pretty vanilla then you could say?”

“Yeah. I could’ve used a pretty girl like you to show me the ropes.” 

“When you say show you the ropes..? Did you just make a BDSM joke?” She laughs.

“Maybe,” Eve shrugs her shoulders and laughs, too. “I’d be open to try it. Light BDSM. Some bondage like my hands tied or spanking.” 

“Ahh. That’s interesting. I think you might like losing control more than you first suggested.” She sips from her wine. “Would you enjoy praise or name calling? Would you like to be told how much of a good girl you are?” 

“By you, I would. Never by a man.”

“Just for me, huh? Do know how fucking perfect you are?”

“No. I could probably stand to hear it more from you.”

Villanelle rolls her eyes and kisses Eve. 

“Oh, you will.” Another kiss. “What else do you like, Eve? I am learning.” She props her elbows on the table to hold her head in her hands.

“No, it’s your turn.”

“Okay, but I still need to hear more from you.” She takes a drink. “Edging. It makes the experience way more intense. Getting them so close to orgasm and then stopping; only to start again.” Her hand gravitates to Eve’s thigh, again. She just wants to be touching her. 

“Makes sense. You like having that control.” She shrugs as she plays it cool with Villanelle drawing circles on her thigh. Truth is, her touch burns her nerves and sends dopamine to her brain.

“I do. Don’t even get me started on strap ons.”

“Well.. Maybe I do want to get you started on strap ons.” 

Villanelle raises her eyebrow, “I do enjoy an occasional strap on for sure. Or frequently. I will do anything to give a woman what she wants.” She looks at Eve up and down. “ _You_ are welcome on my strap anytime.”

Eve feels the butterflies of the thought of a strap on filling her. A strap on connected to the sexiest woman alive pounding into her. Her eyes could roll in the back of her head at just the thought alone.

“I will gladly sit there. You are all mine tonight.”

“Possessive maybe?” Villanelle tightens her grip on Eve’s thigh.

“Maybe so.”

“That’s hot. I’d have to edge you for being such a brat, though. Or deny you any orgasm at all.” 

“That would be cruel.”

“Yeah, well, manners are important. You still have to ask nicely or give me something in return. Will you give me everything I want?” 

“Yes. I can do or be anything you want.”

“Good because all I want is you.” Villanelle bites her lip. “You’d be anything I want? Interesting... Role playing. Another kink to explore?” 

“Yeah. It’s thrilling to play a life that’s not yours. Let go of all presuppositions of your own life and be whoever you want.”

“Don’t you think we are in the sexiest role play situation of all? Strangers meet at a bar, only to passionately connect with each other and have mind blowing sex that brings them as close to heaven as physically and mentally possible.”

“Yes. We are sensational. People wish they were us. Though, you seem pretty confident that the sex is going to be transcendent.”

“Right?! And I am absolutely positive the sex will be transcendent. I live solely to make you feel amazing tonight.” Her eyes shine with desire. “I hear you on the role playing, I really do, but tonight our own lives and bodies are the art. You can be whoever you want with me, though, I think what you want is what you are. You just get to express it now, with me. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. I do.” She reaches for V’s hand on her own thigh and rubs soft circles into it with her thumb. “I think you’re like Lilith. You represent the crude nature of female freedom and desire.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, Lilith represents rebellion from man. In Judaism, she was Adam’s first wife before Eve, and she refused to submit to him. She never fit the mold of what a woman was expected to be for Adam. Submissive and compliant. She fully embraced the truth of female rage, emotions, and desire. On the other hand, Eve was made to fit into male expectations and fantasies. She represents the teetering of the standards of woman in the eyes of men. She eats the forbidden fruit and gives into her authentic truth. I think you are here to help me learn to accept myself outside of the male perspective.”

“That’s an interesting connection, Eve.” She brings up their linked hands to place a kiss on the back of Eve’s hand.

“Life imitates art, I suppose?”

“Truly. I feel touched that you want to include me in that journey of finding yourself.” Then, she brings her face up to nudge Eve’s cheek with her nose and then nips at her ear lobe. It sends chills down Eve’s body. “Now that I know some of what you like, finish eating so we can get out of here, and I can learn more about your mind and body in private.”

And she does. They finish off their (might Eve add *delicious*) food and opt out of dessert. Eve is too full, so she doesn’t want any.

Villanelle says, “I don’t need dessert when you look like you taste incredibly rich and delicious yourself.” 

Eve offers to leave the tip since Villanelle paid for dinner, but Villanelle refuses. She leaves the server fifty dollars for a one hundred and twenty dollar meal. 

———

9pm

As they walk out of the restaurant hand in hand, Villanelle says, “To your place, then?” 

“Yes.”

“Is it okay if we stop by my hotel? Just to grab a change of clothes and also a bottle of champagne I bought for us. It shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes.”

“Sure,” Eve says with a smile.

“I planned for us to go to a club after, but we can always go there another time? I can’t stand another minute in public without touching you.”

“You’re suggesting a second date, then?” 

“Um, yes. If you would like that? I know I would.” She says shyly. Her confident exterior falters a little as she waits for a response. Eve makes her soft.

“Yes. I would like that, Villanelle.” She places her hand on V’s forearm to ensure her. 

Their ride pulls up and takes them to Villanelle’s hotel. Eve follows her up to the the third floor. When they arrive to V’s room, she clearly already had a bag packed. 

She slings it over her shoulder and says, “Ready!”

“You already had a bag packed?!”

“Well, yes. It’s just pajama’s and a toothbrush and toothpaste. I did say I had champagne for us... for after dinner obviously. So yes, I was partly expecting to go back to your place.”

“The narcissism!” She teases V lightly.

“I can’t help that I’m sensational.” She drops the bag by her feet and pulls Eve in by her waist for a kiss. They are as close as they could possibly be as they kiss while their hips are flush together. As Eve brings one hand to V’s face and one arm around her neck, V slowly brings her hands from Eve’s waist, hips, and slowly dips lower until she is groping Eve’s ass. Eve sighs into Villanelle’s kiss. Villanelle has to break the kiss before she couldn’t stop. 

“God, your lips make me feel drunk.” Eve says before she opens her eyes. 

V smirks at the comment, “We must go so we can have privacy at your place. Hotels are weird.” She grimaces. “I want to put some music on, and you know I want to hear all the noises you make.” 

She guides Eve to be against the wall of the entry way with an “oof” and proceeds to kiss Eve’s neck. She grabs one of Eve’s hands and pushes it against the wall to bind her there and then sucks at her left collarbone. Eve whines as she feels a heat rise through her body and her other hand rise to Villanelle’s upper arm.

“Would you like that, Eve?”

“Yes. We should go. _Now_.”

Villanelle kisses Eve’s lips once more and then picks up the bag and grasps at Eve’s hand to guide her out. 

When their ride arrives, Villanelle holds the door open for Eve. They sit so close to each other on the ride to Eve’s place. Villanelle’s leg was bouncing for what seemed like the whole 7 minute ride. Theyhad a long moment of intense eye contact when Glory Box by Portishead came on in the driver’s car. 

_For I’ve been a temptress, for too long._

One of Villanelle’s hands move to Eve’s thigh while the other embraces Eve’s hand to bring it to her lips and kiss Eve’s fingers and then looks up at her. Her pupils dilated so much you couldn’t tell that her eyes were of hazel before. 

All Eve could think about was how those were the longest 7 minutes of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop thinking about villaneve and now you can’t either.
> 
> -lea <3


End file.
